flintstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dino: Stay Out!
Stay Out! is a 1995 animated short film and a spin-off of the original series, The Flintstones starring Dino, the Flintstone family's pet dinosaur, produced by Hanna-Barbera. It originally aired on Cartoon Network as part of What a Cartoon! on March 19, 1995. Plot When Fred Flintstone goes bowling with Barney, he leaves Dino in charge of keeping their Saber Tooth Cat outside the house. Dino does try his best. However, the Saber Tooth Cat continues to find Dino in the house. He then keeps coming back inside and outwits Dino at every turn; disguising himself as Santa Claus (Santa for Christmas), a baby, and a tiger skinned rug. When Fred comes back inside the house, he scolds Dino because of his poor ideas of keeping the cat out of the house ("Is this your idea of keeping the cat out of the house?!"). When Dino tells him what the cat has done through gestures (such as the cat dressing up as Santa, being a baby, and a tiger skin rug), Fred does not buy Dino's excuse. Fred says to Dino that it must be the most ridiculous story he has ever seen. He drags Dino (as Dino did not do his job) and then tells him, "If you have had put the cat in the shed, HE WOULD STILL BE IN THE SHED! BUT THERE IS NO CAT IN THIS SHED!". Fred opens the door of the shed, only to find out that there is a lot more other cats. It's later revealed that the cat has a big family. He has a big family because for every cat Dino put in the shed, another cat (one after another) kept taking his place each time to hound Dino of letting him stay inside. They yell, "SHUT THAT DOOR!". Then, it seems like Fred begs their pardon and lets them stay in. So he closes the door. But then, he loses his temper, opens the door, and yells at them to all get out at once. The cat (which Dino tried to keep out of the house), says, "Hey. What can I say? I've got a big family". After Fred sends all the cats out, he tells Dino that he is going to show Dino the steps for keeping the Saber Tooth Cat out of the house one last time; that way Dino can remember next time. After showing him all the steps (repeating it to Dino step by step), the Saber Tooth Cat (after Fred finishes and steps back inside), he locks Fred out. Then he taunts him at the window, and locks the window. Finally, the cat goes to sleep in Dino's bed (leaving Fred and Dino locked out of the house). The film ends with Fred screaming at the door; ordering the cat to let him in (and later joined by Dino to force the cat to let Fred in). Characters *Fred Flintstone *Dino *Wilma Flintstone (off-screen) *Saber Tooth Cat (only appearance) *Saber Tooth Cat's family (only appearance) 'Locations' *Bedrock **Flintstone home 'Objects' *TV *Fred's bowling bag Cast See also *''Dino: The Great Egg-scape'' Category:Television series